


Cap IM TRB 2018

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Series: Better to Reign in Hell [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Angels, Demons, M/M, capim tinybang, tfw u make ur fave literally Satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: Submission for the Cap-IM TRB





	Cap IM TRB 2018

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pariah of the Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733134) by [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie)
  * [I fell for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805620) by [Bill_Longbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow)




End file.
